Fate
by RawrRoni
Summary: I guess God has a way for telling people's fate, and mine is plain as day.  One-Shot. Dedicated to Squidnisydni :  Thx for the idea gurlie! T for Teen


**Hey! It's Roni. I discontinued my series **_**Stories Told By Quotes**_**! Sad Face :(**

**Onto more happy info, this is a new story! Yesh! Woop woop!**

**I am looking for a person to Beta some of my new ideas, and if you qualify (anyone in SWAC archive) then PM me!**

**Dedication: SquidniSydni**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own SWAC and I have not proven this story for protection against Zombies.**

**In case of Zombie attack, please consult... wait, what are you..? No! ...Stop!**

**...AAAaaaarrgghhhurgglllahhh...**

**...**

**...b**

**...Bbbbbbraaiiiins**

**Braaaiiins.**

**BRAAAAAIINNZ !**

**

* * *

**

Sonny POV

_Hey Son-AY_

_Hey Chad_

_What it do?_

_What it eat?_

_What the hell?_

_Nvm, bye Chad._

_Byeee_

Yes, I am texting Chad. I am not texting Chad Dylan Cooper, but just Chad. I have texted him everyday since I figured out my small obsession with the blonde strands of gold hanging from his handsome head and his sparkling sky blue eyes . . . . . . .

_Snap out of it Sonny!_

Now back to the topic. What was it? Oh, ya! Chad . . . . . . Hmmm . . . . .

_Again! Seriously?_

Well, my heart says that we are destined to be together, but I don't know. He is a jerk, he doesn't talk to me, and he is a player. Lets see how that compares to _Sonny's Perfect Boyfriend List. _ None of the qualities match so . . . . . . _DING, DING, DING! _We have a loser! (In more ways in one, I might add.)

"Oh, Hey Sonny!"

"Hi Chad."

"What's wrong?"_ You!_

"Nothing really, Just confusion."

"Well that's . . . . . optimistic."

"Ya, this is my optimistic day!" I said in a fake tone.

"Sonny, what are you doing for our 4 days off this weekend?"

"Driving down to Texas."

"That's were I'm fro- Oh, cool."

"What were you about to say?" I asked as he walked off.

Well, that wasn't random at all.

_Sarcasm is the dandiest thing. Don't you think so?_

_

* * *

_

On the way home, I got a text.

_Hey Sonny . . . ._

_What's wrong Chad?_

_It's just . . . . ._

_Tell me._

_I'm going to miss you this weekend. _

_Really?_

No reply. Really? You had to leave it at that Chad? I am going to knock you out!

I got out of the car and walked inside my house. I went to the laundry room and started a load of clothes. Afterward, I skipped to my room to pack. I leave tonight at 12 for Texas. My mother hasn't told me what town yet, but will tell me tonight morning in the car.

I leave in 2 hours.

* * *

Chad POV

Sonny is leaving for the ENTIRE WEEKEND tonight! I haven't been without seeing her for more than two days in a row, but four days? I am going to die!

The truth is I have a little obsession with _So Random_'s little ray of Sunshine. Her hair is always flowing in the wind like silk, and her clothes draped across her shoulders. She is beautiful in my eyes, and my arms. I loathe that I can't have her now, but I haven't been rejected before. I am going to miss her.

_Chad. Meet me at the park across the street from my house in 3 minutes. Love, Sonny_

_

* * *

_

Sonny POV

I'm carving my name into a tree, waiting for Chad at the park. I am going to tell him how I feel when he gets here. I was just finished putting a heart around our names when he walked up.

"Hey Son-" I kissed him. My hands intertwined with his golden locks as our tongues danced in harmony. I bit his lip and he moaned. We kept kissing passionately until I pulled back for air.

"Sonny, wha-"

"I need to go Chad. My mom is about to leave. Before I go I just wanted to say that _I love you._"

I ran to my car and drove home. My mom was packing when I drove up. I sat in the back of the car and fell asleep.

I woke up at 12pm the next day. There was a message on my phone.

_I love you too. _

That was the text I got from Chad Dylan Cooper while I was heading down to a little town called _Fate_, Texas.

_I guess God has a way for telling people's fate, and mine is plain as day._

_

* * *

_

**Hope you liked it! **

**Random Cow POV**

**You should really Review Roni's story. We wouldn't want to find the guy from Ke$ha's Music Video's bra in your bed, would you? **

**Does anyone know why I have a black spot on my back? I think it's acne! Someone please get me some **_**Proactive! **_**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**C**

**CO**

**COW**

**COW'**

**COW'S**

**COW'S A**

**COW'S AR**

**COW'S ARE**

**COW'S ARE C**

**COW'S ARE CO**

**COW'S ARE COO**

**COW'S ARE COOL**

**COW'S ARE COOL!**

**COW'S ARE COOL**

**COW'S ARE COO**

**COW'S ARE CO**

**COW'S ARE C**

**COW'S ARE**

**COW'S AR**

**COW'S A**

**COW'S**

**COW'**

**COW**

**CO**

**C**


End file.
